The Return
by SlytherinSlayer21
Summary: When Summer’s cousin, Amanda, comes to live with her. Newport is going to be in for a shock. Includes: partying, fighting, romance, mentions of abuse, and people landing in the pool.
1. Background

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the original characters and ideas.

Reviews: Please leave reviews guys. Let me know if you like it, hate, or have any questions.

Grammatical Errors: there are probably a lot of them, seeing I don't have a beta reader. If you want the job either PM me or email me.

Writing Style: I wrote this story a while back and I was trying out a different style. It's in a script like format.

Time line: Season 1 & 2 cannon, but AU from there. Meaning season 3 never happened.

Alex Kelly left Newport in February.

Ryan's brother Trey attacked Marissa in March; she shot him at the end of March.

Marissa was kicked out of Harbor to Newport Union; she stayed there to the end of the month, when the gang got her back to Harbor.

Caleb never died and is still rich, married to Julie.

Luke never slept with Julie.

Luke and his dad moved back to the OC when Ryan and Seth left, because they missed it and their friends.

Mini-Coop is still at boarding school, but might make a cameo.

Summary: When Summer's cousin, Amanda, comes to live with her. Newport is going to be in for a shock. Includes: partying, fighting, romance, mentions of abuse, and people landing in the pool.

**THE RETURN**

**Background Character Info:**

**David Carter: **Married to Jane Carter. He has brown hair and green eyes. He owns and runs 'Carter Construction'. Along with a club in Florida, that he gave to his daughter, Amanda. Former Navy Seal. Died in a car accident. Is very rich.

**Jane Carter-Richards: **Brother of Neil Roberts. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Was married to John Carter. Now married to David Richards. Jane is a fashion designer for Tommy Hillfigure and other designers. Makes a lot of money.

**Amanda Carter: **Only daughter of John and Jane Carter. Since she was little the Carter's have had her trained in Martial Arts to protect herself. She is very smart, but she doesn't always apply herself to her schoolwork. She has been kicked out of 2 private middle schools. Once she got into HS though she became the All American badass.

She is very into sports. She was the first freshman to make it onto the Varsity Lacrosse, Varsity Volleyball, Varsity Soccer, and Varsity Softball teams. Where she made Captain of all teams her sophomore year.

Amanda also loves to surf and loves extreme sports. She also street races and has the hottest and fastest car in Florida.

Amanda is very popular and is the party Queen. Amanda has medium length blonde hair with a pink streak on the left side and stormy blue eyes. She is very athletic and tan.

Used to live in Newport where she was best friends with Marissa, Summer, and Luke. Was a good friend with Seth as well. Amanda would stay during the summer with the Roberts, after she moved to Miami until she was 12 and her father was killed in a car accident.

Rarely talks to the OC gang anymore after her father's death. She acted out since then. When she was 13, her mother got remarried to David Richards. Since John died, Amanda and Jane haven't gotten along well. Amanda and David however get along great.

David is rich and dies of lung cancer in early Feb. 05. Amanda is 16 then. 2 weeks after David's funeral his will is read and we find out he is a loaded.

David left Jane with a million dollars and most of the rest to Amanda. Which include:

500 million dollars, almost all except 5 million went into two different trust funds, which Amanda can't access until she is 18 and 21.

**CLUBS:**

3 clubs in LA- The Spider Lounge. Club 101, and Club Asylum

1 club in Newport- The Bait Shop

1 in Florida, 2 in New York, 1 in London.

**PROPERTY:**

A penthouse in NY, beach house in LA, Flat in London, and mansion in the OC.

(Amanda knows about the money, but doesn't know the full extent of her holdings. She knows she has some clubs and property but not where.)

**MISC./OTHER**

A letter explaining she has a sister. Said sister is none other than Alex Kelly. They are twins. Jane gave away Alex at birth.

Amanda reads the letter and wants to get to know her sister.

Amanda wants to be a pro surfer / fashion designer when she grows up.

Amanda is really close to the Cohen family.

**David Richards: **Marries Jane. Amanda's stepfather. When he dies, he leaves 5 million to Alex. In addition, another million went to Amanda's best friend Ric. David is really, really rich.

**Alex Kelly:** Amanda's twin sister. Is the manger of Club 101. After she left Marissa at the bonfire, she went back to her parents. Although they get along now. Went back to school as a junior. (She was 16 instead of 17 in this story) Alex is the captain of Ocean View's Surf Team. Got a letter from David explaining. Although Alex and her adoptive parents are getting along, she really wants to move back to the OC.

**Ric Peterson: **Amanda's best friend. He's super gay! But so cute you could eat him up with a spoon. He is like Summer without the boobs. Works at Amanda's club in Miami called The Alley. He is tall, strong, gorgeous, and loud,

**OC Gang: **everything is about the same if not you'll catch up as you read.


	2. Telling the Girls: Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the original characters and ideas.

Reviews: Please leave reviews guys. Let me know if you like it, hate, or have any questions.

Grammatical Errors: there are probably a lot of them, seeing I don't have a beta reader. If you want the job either PM me or email me.

Writing Style: I wrote this story a while back and I was trying out a different style. It's in a scene-script like format sorta.

Time line: Season 1 & 2 cannon, but AU from there. Meaning season 3 never happened.

Alex Kelly left Newport in February.Ryan's brother Trey attacked Marissa in March; she shot him at the end of March. Marissa was kicked out of Harbor to Newport Union; she stayed there to the end of the month, when the gang got her back to Harbor.Caleb never died and is still rich, married to Julie.Luke never slept with Julie.Luke and his dad moved back to the OC when Ryan and Seth left, because they missed it and their friends.Mini-Coop is still at boarding school, but might make a cameo.

Summary: When Summer's cousin, Amanda, comes to live with her. Newport is going to be in for a shock. Includes: partying, fighting, romance, mentions of abuse, and people landing in the pool.

Chapter 1: Telling the Girls  
Part I: Telling Summer

(Saturday night; May 20, 2005)

Sitting in her home office is Jane Carter Richards, talking on the phone to her brother, Neil Roberts.

"Hello Neil. It's Jane."

"Jane, how are you doing and what can I do for you?" he replies in a cheerful tone.

"I have been better, but Neil I need to ask a favor of you."

"Of course Jane. What do you need?" he asked.

"I was hoping that Amanda could spend the rest of the summer and her senior year with you. She is causing all sorts of trouble down here and I just can't handle it anymore. I know it is a lot to ask Neil, but I'm begging you!"

'That doesn't sound like the Amanda that I know', thinks Neil.

"Of course Jane. Summer's school gets out on Friday the 26th. Why don't you send Amanda up here then around 12 on Friday. She can have to Wednesday to pack her stuff and send in down here. That way, hopefully it won't take forever to get here."

"That's perfect Neil. Thank you so much for this. Well I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Ok, bye Jane" he said.

(Neil's POV)

'I wonder what is really happening down there. Somehow, I just don't believe Amanda's in that much trouble. Hopefully she will tell me when she gets here. Well Summer is going to be pleased with me.' He thinks as he walks up the stairs to Summer's room and knocks.

"Come in!" replies Summers.

"Hello sweetheart. Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Sure dad, but make it snappy or I'll be late to pick up Coop." Answers Summer.

"Ok, Summer. Well I have some news I think you will be happy to hear and pass on to Marissa and Luke."

"Ok dad, you got me hanging with suspense here. Spill" demands Summer.

"I just got off the phone with my sister, Jane, and she asked if I could…"

"Asked what Dad?" Summers says hopefully.

"If Amanda could spend her summer and her senior year with us?" answers all the while trying not to laugh at his daughter's face.

"OMG! OMG! Are you serious? You did say yes, didn't you? Please tell me you said yes dad?" Summer quickly demanded with giddy excitement at the though of having one of her best friends back.

"Of course I did Summer. Amanda will be here on Friday. Her school has already gotten out so she will have until Wednesday before 1:30 PM to pack all of her stuff. That way the moving trucks can get here about the same time. I'll get her one of those storage units, so she can bring all of her stuff. For some reason, I don't think Amanda is going to want to go back."

He chuckled a little watching his almost grown daughter dance around the room with a silly grin on her face singing, "Blondie is coming back! Thanks you so much Dad... OMG! I have to go tell Coop and Luke! Bye Dad… Love you!" she says while grabbing her purse and running out the door.

Once outside Summer hops into her silver Lexus convertible and starts to head to Coop's mansion to pick her up to meet the boys at the Bait Shop and to tell her the good news!


	3. Telling the Girls: Part II

Chapter 1: Telling the Girls:  
Part 2: Telling Amanda

(Sunday morning-Amanda's bedroom)

Amanda Carter was awoken by the sounds of The Subway's Rock and Roll Queen, blaring from her cell phone. Groaning she rolled over in bed to see what time it was.

"Shit!"

It was just 9 AM, she had only gotten in around 4 this morning from partying, and she had one hell of a hangover.

After getting out of bed and stumbling around the room, she found her cell on her dresser and snatched the annoying device up. Flipping it open without checking to see who it was.

"This better be good!" she said growling into the phone.

"Is that anyway to greet your sister?" the person on the other side asked.

"Oh, sorry Alex. I just got a huge hangover and I got in around 4 this morning."

Laughter flows through the phone connection and as I grimace.

"I'll let you wake up some and then you can call me back Blondie." Answers Alex.

Rolling her eyes at the nickname she had mistakenly told her sister about replies back, "Thanks Lex! I'll call you back later! I promise, I just gotta get this headache under control."

Laughter once more could be heard through the phone.

"Ok, talk to ya later! Bye!" said Alex

"Bye."

Amanda then crawls back into bed and was on the brink of sleep when she heard her mother yelling for her down stairs.

Groaning, I wonder what she freaking wants now. Opening the door to my room I yell down stairs, "give me a minute!" before shutting my door again.

Going into the bathroom, I grab some Advil for my head as I brush my teeth. Once done in there I head back into my room, grab a pair of baggy American Eagle cargo shorts off the floor, and slip them on. On the way to the door, I grab my wallet, keys, and cell and headed down stairs to confront Satan.

"Yes Mother. What can I do to HELP you?" I ask in a sarcastic tone.

Jane rolls her eyes and answers, "I have called you down here to discuss something important."

"If this is another conversation about the curtains, I swear…"

"What is wrong with the curtains?" Jane demands.

Looking at her like she is stupid, I quickly reply, "They are Ugly! Duh!"

"Ughh…That's beside the point Amanda. The point is I'm feed up with you coming home drunk and I'm tired of your damn attitude, so I'm going to…"

"What? Kick me out? Please, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yeah…you want to bet. In fact, it has already been arranged. On May 26th you will be leaving Miami!" she said in a smug tone.

"WHAT! I can't!...You can't do this! What about my friends, my club, my teams? I'm captain! I'm not moving!"

"Yeah you are Amanda. I called Neil and he said you can spend the rest of the summer and your senior year with them. You'll have until Wednesday before 1:30 PM to pack you stuff for the moving trucks." Jane said reaching her ending point.

I was about to start screaming again, when I heard her say my Uncle's name. That meant she would get to live with…Summer. I was headed back to the OC baby! Although on the inside I'm freaking out with happiness, I portray an angry facade for my mother. If she knew, I was excited she would cancel the whole thing. So let the games begin.

"ARRGH…I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I HATE YOU!...I'M SO OUT OF HERE!"

I run to the garage and throw open the doors before heading to the driver side door of my huge black GMC truck. Once in the truck, I crank the engine to life, back out of the driveway, and peel out into the road. She needed to talk to Ric. Now!

AN: Please review everyone! Next chapter up soon!


End file.
